Admiration
by Bass Star Cardians Webmistress
Summary: This is a collection of stories about RitsuxAyame for the 30 Kisses Themes from when they were young to the present time! [5 of 30] A collection of oneshots and drabbles.
1. Admiration

Title: Admiration

Author: Seireenko (Yes, this is my other screen name since this screen name on this site is too long!)

Pairing: Sohma Ritsu/Sohma Ayame

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Theme: #4 our distance and that person

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ritsu/Ayame or Fruits Basket. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Summary: How did Ritsu come to admire Ayame?

Notes: This story takes place during the time when Ritsu was younger (I don't know what age he was when he started cross-dressing) and of course, long before he along with the other Sohmas met Tohru. Each chapter will stand alone as one piece.

_Why am I born in this world? _Young Ritsu thought as he saw his parents continue to apologize for him. Seeing this made the strange cross-dressing little boy feel like he was a burden to the Sohma family and made him wish that he had never been born. Even being cursed as the spirit of the monkey didn't help; he wasn't as talented as the other Sohma children. Ritsu desperately wished he wasn't a disappointment to everyone.

One New Year's Eve night as usual, the small kimono-clad child would hide behind either his mother or his father not showing his presence to the main head or the other Jyunnishi. It was the Year of the Snake and already everyone has gathered around. Ritsu stuck his head out from behind his mother as music began playing. His brown eyes were fixed on the silver-haired figure who was now dancing.

Ritsu had heard many stories about Ayame but they had never met. Even for someone so young yet older than him, Ritsu saw that Ayame had so much confidence. He even thought the older boy was beautiful. He wasn't sure of the feelings he was experiencing right now but he was too much in awe to care. The sight Ritsu saw was simply breath-taking!

Ritsu knew that somehow he had to approach Ayame, but he felt that now was not the time. Just the thought either made him blush, stutter in incoherent sentences, or in the worse case scenario, apologize loudly and excessively for thinking that Ayame would spend time with someone as worthless as him. _Maybe...someday,_ he thought.


	2. An Awkward Day on Valentine's Day

Title: An Awkward Day on Valentine's Day

Author: Seireenko (Yes, this is my other screen name since this screen name on this site is too long!)

Pairing: Sohma Ritsu/Sohma Ayame

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Theme: #1 look over here & #23 candy

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ritsu/Ayame or Fruits Basket. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Summary: It must've taken Ritsu a lot of courage to finally meet Ayame, but what happens when he finally meets him on Valentine's Day?

Notes: I have combined two themes in one story! As you can see, Ritsu and Ayame are still kids and it is Valentine's Day. It all takes place at the hot springs owned by Ritsu's mother.

"Hey, Ha'ri-kun! Come on in, the water's fine!" Shigure shouted to his black-haired cousin, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a towel draped around his waist. It was obvious that Hatori didn't want anything to do with either Shigure or Ayame, who was soaking in one of the hot springs. Why had he let Shigure and Ayame drag him into this? He could've been home not having to worry about the two idiots. No such chance.

"Come on, Tori-kun!" Ayame piped up and continued to beg Hatori to come in with them. When Hatori said, "No," that made the silver-haired teenager beg even more. Both cousins kept begging and begging knowing that Hatori would get so annoyed that he would have to give in. However, today, the begging would not go that far.

"Ayame-kun?" The voice belonging to someone came as a whisper but it was loud enough for the snake to hear. Ayame turned to look to where the voice was coming from, his eyes widening. He glanced up to see his timid cousin standing there outside the hot springs a few feet from where Hatori was standing.

Wheels began to turn in the snake's head as he recalled ever hearing about Ritsu, who was just as timid and apologetic as his parents. Ayame hadn't really met him until now, since every New Year's Eve, Ritsu would hide behind his parents so no one would see him. Also, because Ritsu and his parents mostly kept to themselves. It wasn't long before Ayame's curious glance turned into a playful one. "Little Rit-chan, what're you doing here?" He was a bit surprised that the younger boy was now standing before the three of them.

"I, I. I'm sorry! I shouldn't be here! I'll leave!" The small frantic turned and ran, but bumped into Hatori in the process, causing the older boy to fall into the hot spring where Ayame and Shigure were in.

"Well, that's one way to get Ha'ri in," Shigure remarked. He watched as his younger cousin continued running around in a panic.

"Gure-san, I'm getting dizzy watching Rit-chan run around us. Make it stop," Ayame whined as Shigure thought of what to do to stop his frantic cousin. A light bulb went in the dark-haired Sohma's head as he walked out of the hot spring and just as Ritsu came running toward him, Shigure reached out his long finger and poked Ritsu in the side. The younger boy fainted in a matter of minutes.

Five minutes later…

"My dear Ritsu, are you okay?" Ritsu began opening his eyes and saw a blurry figure leaning over him. As soon as the younger boy's vision came into focus, he saw Ayame leaning over him with a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter at what had happened five minutes ago. "Now Rit-chan, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

His eyes scanned the trembling boy who seemed to be frightened by something. Inches away from Ritsu, he saw a small bag of chocolate hearts. As soon as Ayame reached his hand to grab the small bag, Ritsu quickly grabbed it and clutched it to his chest.

"Rit-chan, what is it that you have?"

"I brought you something for Valentine's Day, but you won't like it, so I'll just-" Ritsu started, but was interrupted.

"Really? Well? Let me have it then." Afraid of what Ayame might do, Ritsu handed him the small bag.

The moment was cut short as soon as both of them heard panting and coughing. Ritsu and Ayame watched as Hatori started getting out of the water. He was soaked from head to toe.

"Now look what you did to Tori-san!" Ayame smirked. Panicking, Ritsu started running around again. Seeing this, Hatori tried to reassure him ("Rit-chan, he was only kidding. Calm down."), but to no avail. He only got bumped by Ritsu, causing him to fall into the hot spring again.

Meanwhile, Shigure and Ayame were standing next to each other laughing. This was the day the Mabudachi Trio (and Ritsu) will never forget.


	3. Surprises on White Day

Title: Surprises on White Day-First Kiss

Author: Seireenko

Pairing: Sohma Ritsu/Sohma Ayame

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Theme: #2 news; letter & #30 kiss

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ritsu/Ayame or Fruits Basket. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Summary: Sequel to "An Awkward Day on Valentine's Day." Ritsu receives a letter from his secret admirer. Who could it be?

Notes: What would Valentine's Day be without White Day? This story is a continuation of the last story. Since I was bored, I decided that the first kiss should be here and now. I couldn't decide whether the first kiss should be on the lips or on the cheek, so I decided that the first kiss should be on the lips just to shut Rit-chan up. (I hope you guys won't mind. #blushes#) I wish I could supply you with more details, but you still have to read the story for yourself. Enjoy.

It was a month after Valentine's Day and a special day. This was the day on March 14th, which was known as White Day. It was on this day when the other half of couples considered giving their lovers something in return. Usually on Valentine's Day, the girls give the guy something then the guys gave have to give the girls something in return when White Day comes around. However, this wasn't always the case. Especially with gay couples.

Enough babbling. So anyway, Ritsu woke up that morning on March 14th, not expecting to get anything since that Valentine's Day incident when he panicked, knocking Hatori into one of the hot springs. (A/N: Poor Tori-san, why must the authors torture him so. Now I'm beginning to sound like Ayame. LOL) However, he did receive one note that was addressed to him:

Dearest Rit-chan,

I have been thinking about you ever since this Valentine's Day. Please meet in the park this afternoon. I have a surprise for you!

Your Secret Admirer

Ritsu reread it again and again, wondering, 'Who would send this...even after all the damage I've caused?' Somehow he probably would've guessed that it was one of the Mabudachi Trio, but what if it wasn't? What if it was someone playing a trick on him? Still, he felt his heart beating rapidly, happily knowing that at least someone cared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, the monkey-cursed little boy walked to the park. Upon entering the park, Ritsu spotted Ayame walking towards him. As soon as the snake stopped right in Ritsu right in front of him, the younder boy blushed. He began to stutter as he looked up to face the silver-haired beauty. "W-What are you doing here, Ayame-kun?"

"I wanted to see you!" The younger boy's eyes widened at such a response. He couldn't believe that this guy was serious, since last time they met, he laughed at the poor boy's antics.

"Ayame-kun, a-are you t-the one who-who sent the note?" He was so afraid of what the answer might be, so he panicked. "I'm so sorry! What was I thinking? Why did I think that anyone as worthy as myself, deserved such kindness? Now you think-" The teary-eyed panicky boy was cut off as he felt the other boy's lips on his own. As soon as the older boy broke away, he smiled, satisfied and watched Ritsu as he mouthed wordlessly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"B-B-But..."

"Yes, yes. I was the one who sent you the note," Ayame said with pride. "Happy White Day, Rit-chan!"

The younger boy touched his lips and blushed. This was the first time anyone had done anything nice for him.


End file.
